Help!
by shouta-warrior
Summary: fem!Indonesia/?—; Apa jadinya jika seorang Idola super beken, bersekolah di Hetalia High? Apakah semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya? Ataukah malah sebaliknya? Pairings will be revealed soon. RnR?
1. Idol and New School

_**Bangkok, Thailand. **_

_**Friday, June 1st 2012**_

—_21.00 PM—_

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

_Brakk!_

Kedua tangan mungil milik seorang gadis berambut obsidian itu menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Suaranya menggema, memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi senyap. Wajahnya kini penuh dengan rasa keterkejutan serta amarah yang meluap-luap, tidak sedikit pun ia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

"MANAJER, YANG SERIUS DONG!" protesnya kesal. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun seiring dengan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, menatap parno sang wanita yang diduga adalah manajer gadis itu.

Sang Manajer yang kelihatannya berusia satu dekade lebih tua daripada gadis itu, menghela napas. "Dengar, Kirana—"

"LALALALA! GUA KAGAK DENGAR, KAGAK DENGER!" Si gadis malah masang tampang nyolot abis-abisan sambil menutup kedua telinganya, pura-pura budeg.

"Kirana—"

"LALALALALALALALALALALA—"

"KIRANA KUSNAPAHARANI!" Agaknya si Manajer mulai ikut-ikutan emosi. Ia mengelus dadanya, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya sebelum ruangan tempat dirinya dan gadis itu berada hancur menjadi puing-puing. "Bukannya kau yang meminta waktu istirahat dari pekerjaanmu sebagai **Idola **agar bisa bersekolah layaknya anak-anak SMA umumnya?_"_

Kirana – nama gadis itu, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Memang, saya yang minta, mbak Dewi. TAPI, MASA' HARUS SEKOLAH DI TEMPAT YANG ANDA REKOMENDASIKAN?! KENAPA GAK DI INDONESIA AJA? DAN LAGI, KENAPA HARUS PAKE ACARA MENYAMAR PULA?!" ujarnya sambil mencak-mencak seperti orang gila.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekolahnya bagus lho, elite pula. Dan plis, setop teriak-teriak kayak gitu. Kamu mau kaca ruangan ini pecah gara-gara resonasi suaramu?" Si Manajer yang bernama Dewi ini udah masang tampang lu-teriak-sepatu-gue-berakhir-di-mulut-lo. "Untuk masalah penyamaran, itu perlu sekali, nak. Memangnya kamu tak merasa risih nantinya, jika seandainya para _fans_-mu tahu? Kirana, Idola pujaan remaja-remaja seluruh dunia, bersekolah di Hetalia World Academy?"

Kirana memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya. Saya tahu. Tapi, saya mohon, jangan sekolahin saya di tempat itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena ada—ARGH, DUA ORANG IDIOT ITU!" Kirana kembali mencak-mencak.

Dewi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu, 'mereka'? Yang sering kamu ceritakan itu? Ah, tidak masalah kok. Dan betewe, saya juga udah beritahu mereka tentang kamu yang akan bersekolah di sana." jelasnya dengan enteng, tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Kini, muka Kirana udah me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u. "APAAAAAAAAAA?! Oh, tidak bisa! Manajer mau bunuh saya perlahan-lahan? Plis deh, mending saya sekolah di pinggir empang aja, daripada di sana!"

"Hush! Jangan bicara ngawur!" Manajer Dewi mendecak-decakkan lidahnya. "Pokoknya, ini keputusan final. Kalau kamu kepengen _break _dari pekerjaan dan bersekolah, maka ikuti saja perkataan saya. Tak mau, maka tak usah. _Deal_?"

Kirana menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sumpah, rasanya dia kepengen banget mutilasi wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini. Dia sih pewe-pewe aja, bersekolah di tempat elite yang direkomendasikan Manajer Dewi. Masalahnya, masa' dia harus menyamar? Oh, tambahan. Dua orang yang paling dibenci Kirana dalam lembaran kehidupannya juga ada di sana.

Namun, mengingat keinginan dirinya untuk bisa _break_ sebentar dari pekerjaannya sebagai Idola yang ekstra ketat, super padat, dan multi melelahkan, agaknya ia harus berpikir-pikir dulu. Apa perlu dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh dua idiot itu? Oke, jangan. Udah kebanyakan dosa, jangan ditambahin lagi deh.

Kalau dia masih keukeuh gak mau ngikutin rekomendasi si Manajer, pasti bakalan parah lagi. Apa kata dunia kalau dia nanti ko'it dalam usia muda, cuma gara-gara tidak sempat mengambil _break_ sejenak? Arwahnya nanti bisa gentayangan, kasian.

_Iya, enggak, iya, enggak... Pilih yang mana nih? _pikir Kirana sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri hingga manajernya sendiri melongo dibuatnya. Iris cokelat kenarinya berusaha mencari bunga yang kelopaknya bisa dipetik atau dicabuti—entah itu bunga krisan lah, bunga matahari, agar bisa membantu dirinya menentukan pilihan. Tapi yang ada malah eceng gondok.

Walhasil, setelah dua puluh menit berlalu dengan adegan Kirana yang beratus-ratus kali menjambak rambuk serta mencak-mencak gak jelas, dengan berat hati ia menentukan pilihannya.

"Aaaakh! Oke, oke! _Deal_!"

=0=0=0=0=

_Help!_

A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfiction.

**Hetalia - Axis Powers and the characters** © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Indonesia (OC – Kirana Kusnapaharani)** © Ruriyo-san

**Warning:** AU, HetaGakuen style (with some changes, da~), OOC, human name used. Contains some mild languanges later, and (maybe) typo.

**Don't like? Don't read.**

=0=0=0=0=

_**USA, 2-A's Dorm, Hetalia High. **_

_**Sunday, June 4th 2012 **_

—_19.00 PM—_

.

"Heeeh? Kita bakal kedatangan murid baru di angkatan kita?!"

Wang Xiao Mei, atau yang lebih akrab disapa Mei hampir saja menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya ke Viet, sohibnya yang duduk bersamanya di kursi sofa. Gadis berdarah Taiwan itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda. "Kamu serius, Viet?"

"Hmm, Thai sih yang bilang..." Viet memutar bola matanya. "Walaupun begitu, dia bilang sumber infonya tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kesesese! Kabar yang kau dengar itu benar, Viet! Aku yang _awesome_ ini diberitahu adikku!" Seorang pemuda albino bermata merah pekat muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Viet dan Mei, membuat dua gadis Asia itu menjerit kaget. "Dia akan datang—OUCH!" Pemuda albino itu mengaduh kesakitan karena sebuah _frying pan_ menghantam kepalanya. Dengan gusar ia menoleh kepada orang yang menghantam kepalanya dengan _frying pan_. "Liz! Apa-apaan sih, kau mukul aku yang _awesome_ ini dengan _frying pan_-mu yang tidak _awe_—AAAKH! SAKIT!" Kembali, _frying pan_ itu menghantam kepalanya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Gilbert! Kau ini selalu aja bikin ribut!" Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ berkacak-kacak pinggang saking kesalnya. "Tadi kau mengganggu Yong Soo dan Lovino yang sedang memasak, sekarang kau malah mengganggu Viet dan Mei? Dasar!" Gadis itu kembali menghantamkan frying pan andalannya ke kepala si pemuda albino berkali-kali.

"Eeeh! Elizabeta, kami tidak apa-apa, kok! Iya kan, Mei?" Viet mengerling pada Mei yang mengangguk-angguk. "Kasihan Beilschmidt jika kau pukul-pukul seperti itu..."

"Hmph! Ya sudah deh..." Elizabeta menghela napas. "Gil, sana bantu siapkan peralatan makan malam! Daripada kau nganggur gak jelas begini!" perintah Elizabeta. Gilbert si pemuda albino itu dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan menuju dapur seraya bergumam 'Lizzy bego, bego, bego.', untungnya Elizabeta tidak mendengar, kalau tidak mungkin Gilbert bakal menjadi sasaran empuk_ frying pan_-nya.

"Dasar tolol, kok bisa-bisanya Ludwig tahan dengan orang macam dia," sembur Elizabeta, kesal. "Ohiya, tadi samar-samar aku mendengar kalian bilang bakalan ada murid baru. Benarkah?" tanya Elizabeta pada Viet dan Mei.

Viet mengangguk. "Thai yang bilang."

"Oh ya? Waaah! Kuharap murid barunya cowok~" ujar Elizabeta riang.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau cowok?" Alis mata Mei berkedut.

Elizabeta tersenyum simpul. "Biar bisa kujadikan karakter dalam _doujin_ Yaoi-ku, hohoho~" ujarnya sambil ber-_fangirling_ ria. Sontak saja Mei dan Viet langsung cegek mendengarnya. Gadis berdarah Hungary di hadapan mereka ini memang menggilai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi atau _Boys Love_.

"Ah, _anyway_... Viet, bantu di dapur, yuk? Aku tak yakin membiarkan Lovino dan Yong Soo memasak itu pilihan yang bagus," ajak Elizabeta. Viet mengangguk, lalu Elizabeta menoleh pada Mei. "Mei, karena sebentar lagi makan malam akan disiapkan, tolong panggilkan Kiku, Bella, serta Ikhsan—"

"Aaah, aku lupa! Ikhsan bilang, dia akan pulang malam ini. Katanya mau mengurus sesuatu..." Mei mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, kalau begitu ya sudah. Panggilkan Kiku dan Bella saja," tukas Elizabeta cepat. Mei membalasnya dengan senyuman khas dirinya sambil menunjukkan tanda 'peace' lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kiku.

=0=0=0=0=

Kiku meletakkan _doujin_ Yaoi yang barusan ia baca di meja dengan asal-asalan. Merasa bosan, ia meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya, mencari-cari acara ataupun berita yang menarik untuk dilihat. Namun, iris cokelat kelabunya tidak menemukan satu pun acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Kebosanan makin melanda dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasur sembari membiarkan TV menyala. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar.

Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk."Kiku! Kau ada di dalam, 'kan?"

Suara Mei. Dengan pelan Kiku menyahut, "Ya. Aku ada di dalam."

Pintu berderit cukup mengusikkan telinga, dan Mei masuk. Tersenyum ramah kepadanya, Mei duduk di sebelah Kiku dengan santai. "Tumben-tumbennya kau menyetel TV," celetuk Mei.

"Bosan." sahut Kiku singkat. Mei tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu matanya beralih ke TV dan menyimak sebuah berita terkini dari acara entertainment.

"_Berita mengejutkan! Kirana, Idola yang dipuja-puja banyak orang, mengatakan bahwa ia akan _hiatus_ sementara dari kariernya! Ketika ditanya, ia tak sedikit pun memberi tahu alasannya. Apalagi, ia mengatakan akan merahasiakan keberadaan dirinya selama dalam masa-masa _hiatus_. Tentunya para _fans_ Kirana kecewa mendengarnya dan memintanya kembali..." _

"Waah! Kirana? Idola beken itu?" gumam Mei keheranan. "Hei, hei! Kiku juga salah satu penggemar beratnya, 'kan?" Mei menyodokkan sikunya pada lengan Kiku.

"Ah, cuma penggemar biasa," bantah Kiku.

"Masa'? Buktinya, tadi kau langsung menoleh pas mendengar berita mengenai _hiatus_-nya Kirana,"

Kiku merasa pipinya merona merah. "T-Terserahlah. Ehm, Mei-_chan_... Ada gerangan apa kau tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

"Oh, iya!" Mei menepuk jidatnya. "Elizabeta bilang, makan malam sudah hampir siap."

"Herdevary-_san_? Oh, baiklah. Aku akan keluar nanti," ujarnya dengan nada datar. "Semoga saja makan malamnya tidak berhubungan dengan tomat lagi..."

Mei tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu berdiri. "Hei, hei! Kiku tau, tidak? Katanya, bakalan ada murid baru, lho!" kata Mei dengan nada yang begitu antusias.

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku diberitahu Viet. Beilschmidt juga tau dari adiknya."

"Oh."

"Kok cuma 'oh', sih?!" gerutu Mei kesal.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik." Kiku mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Mei mendengus kesal. Lalu matanya mengerling jail pada Kiku. "Kalau murid barunya Kirana, bagaimana?"

"H-Hah?" Kiku nge-_blush_ mendengar perkataan Mei. "Mana mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Mei enteng. "Sekolah kita ini 'kan, sekolah elite. Bisa aja—"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja tidak, Mei!"

Kiku dan Mei kaget mendengar sebuah suara tiba-tiba ikut menyeletuk. Keduanya menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang berkata demikian. Bella, si gadis asal Belgium berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memamerkan senyuman imutnya.

"Tau darimana, Van de Roer-_san_?" Kali ini giliran Kiku yang bertanya.

"Oh, gampang!" Bella nyengir kuda. "_Broer_ yang ditugasi kepala sekolah untuk menjemput si murid baru nanti. Dan _Broer_ bilang, murid barunya cowok, lho. Dia akan tinggal di asrama kelas kita, malam ini!"

"Wow. Permintaan Elizabeta terkabulkan." Mei tertawa garing.

"Terus, asalnya dari Indonesia." tambah Bella lagi. "_Which mean_, berarti dia orang Asia seperti kalian dan Ikhsan juga."

"_Well_, kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti," balas Mei. "Kita tentu tidak mau Elizabeta menghajar kita dengan _frying pan_ andalannya itu."

Bella mengangguk, lalu berlalu dari kamar Kiku. Mei juga melangkah dengan gontai, keluar dari kamar. Kiku tinggal seorang diri, lalu tangan kuning mungilnya meraih remote TV dan mematikannya.

_Murid baru? Dari Asia?_ pikir Kiku.

_Ah, masa bodoh._

Kiku menggeleng, beranjak dan segera keluar dari kamar.

=0=0=0=0=

_**USA, Hetalia High School, Main Gate**_

_**Sunday, June 4th 2012 **_

—_21.00 PM—_

.

Kirana Kusnapaharani, 16 tahun.

Gadis manis yang berasal dari Indonesia, dengan tinggi 160 cm. Manis dan periang—meskipun kadang-kadang bisa menjadi mengerikan bila diperlukan. Lemah terhadap pelajaran akademik. Sekilas ia nampak seperti orang biasa, namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa gadis yang dikira biasa-biasa ini rupanya seorang Artis kelas dunia?

Ya, Kirana Kusnapaharani—atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung 'Kirana', Idola yang dipuja remaja-remaja seluruh dunia. Multi talenta serta menguasai berbagai bidang _entertainment_; _Modelling_, _Singing_, _Acting_, semuanya ia kuasai. Bakatnya yang gemilang membuatnya merintis karir di dunia entertainment sejak dirinya berusia 13 tahun.

Namun, baru-baru ini Kirana mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan hiatus sementara—yang mengundang reaksi kecaman dari beberapa _fans _ataupun kekecewaan. Namun, toh ia tak ambil pusing.

Ia sudah cukup lelah, dan butuh _break_ sebentar. Ia ingin menjalani kehidupan SMA seperti remaja-remaja umumnya. Sejak menginjak usia 13 tahun, dia mengikuti _homeschooling_. Ya, itu semua dikarenakan kesibukan dirinya. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa mengambil break dan akan menjalani kehidupan SMA seperti yang ia impikan.

Karena itulah ia berada di sini—Hetalia World Academy.

Hetalia World Academy atau yang disingkat dengan Hetalia Academy – SMA elite yang terletak di salah satu pulau kecil (meskipun tergolong pulau kecil, namun ternyata terdapat juga _theme park_, _mall_, serta _dorm_ para murid Hetalia Academy) yang masih termasuk dalam kawasan Benua Amerika. Sekolah yang setiap tahunnya mencetak banyak prestasi gemilang, dan murid-muridnya pun berasal dari berbagai macam negara serta ras.

Singkat kata, sekolah ini mengagumkan banget.

Begitu tiba di Hetalia High, Kirana tak bisa berhenti mengana tiap kali melihat sekolah ini. _Gila, ini mah kueren banget!_ serunya dalam hati. Meskipun ini malam hari—dan suasana sekolahnya begitu mengerikan persis seperti film-film horror. Ia tetap tak bergeming untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat sekitar.

Saat masuk, dirinya mendapati sebuah cermin besar yang dipampang dekat pintu masuk Hetalia High. Tertulis di atas—_Penampilan adalah sebagian kecil dari kebersihan_. Kirana berdiri, dan mengamati bayangan dirinya di wig berwarna hitam pendek, celana jeans panjang, serta memakai jaket _hoodie_ berwarna cokelat muda yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Dadanya juga dibalut perban supaya tidak 'menonjol' dan kelihatan bidang. Dia benar-benar mirip seperti laki-laki tulen—

Ya, laki-laki. Tulen.

Meskipun Kirana dibiarkan untuk menjalani kehidupan bebas selama di Hetalia High, namun manajernya – Dewi, yang selalu aja khawatiran takut kalau Kirana akan dikejar-kejar fans-nya ataupun di-_bullying_ oleh orang tak dikenal, maka ia menyuruh sang Idola untuk menyamar, sebagai laki-laki. Awalnya ia menentang keras, namun sabda sang manajer nampaknya tak tergoyahkan. Walhasil, mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya.

Kirana mengamati bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Widih, gue cakep juga jadi cowok..." Dagunya dielus-elus dengan telunjuk jari dan ibu jari sambil tersenyum yang terkesan dikeren-kerenkan. Narsis, memang.

"Ndon! Ngapain sih, _awak_ ngaca-ngaca di cermin? Tampang aja gak lebih dari kloset WC, _bah_!"

_Jder!_

Rasanya seperti disamber petir ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menghardiknya dari belakang. Oh, ia mengenal pemilik suara itu—satu diantara dua orang yang ia benci dalam hidupnya. Adiknya yang berdarah Malaysia.

Kirana menggertakkan giginya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Suka-suka gue, dong. Malon bego."

Si pemuda berkacamata—yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya, langsung protes. "Bagus-bagus aku ngasih tau _awak_! Ndon, Indon!"

"Please deh! Demi dedemit, tapal kuda... Gue tuh punya nama, tau! Kirana Kusnapaharani! Dan gue ini kakak elu, tau gak!" balas Kirana kesal.

"Oh, aku juga punya nama, Ndon! Ikhsan Salena Putra!" Si pemuda berkacamata membalasnya tak kalah sengit. "Dan sejak kapan aku punya kakak?"

_Ugh! _

Kirana tak pernah menyukai adiknya ini. Tidak sedikit pun! Mau dunia kiamat kek, mau patung Liberty ditelan bumi, pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak! Oke, adeknya ini emang keren, tapi mulutnya pedas banget! Rasanya dia pengen banget nimpuk ini orang dengan batu gede.

"AAAAKH! Terserah, deh!" Kirana mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan kasar. "Sekarang, gue harus ngapain nih?!"

"Data-data tentang _awak_ sudah aku urus, dan kata _cikgu_ Julia... _Awak_ akan masuk ke kelas 2-A, kelasku. _Awak_ juga akan tinggal di asrama khusus kelas 2-A mulai malam ini."

"Ih, demi apa. Masa' sekelas ama babon kayak elu."

"Aku bukan babon, dasar Indon tolol! Lagian ini udah keputusan _cikgu_ Julia sebagai Kepala Sekolah!"

Kirana menggerutu, frustasi.

DEMIAPADIABAKALSEKELASDENGAN MALON?!

Pasti dia mimpi. Ya, pasti!

Dengan begonya Kirana menampar kedua pipinya sendiri, membuat Ikhsan melotot kaget. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kirana sudah berhenti dan gerutuannya berganti dengan suara meringis kesakitan.

Belum sempat dia melontarkan kata-kata mutiara—_if you know what I mean_, hidung Kirana menangkap suatu bau.

Bau. Parfum. Bunga. Tulip.

Baunya makin mendekat... Semakin dekat...

Dan Kirana sudah tau, orang gila macam apa yang mengenakan parfum aroma bunga Tulip. Ia merasa, orang gila itu berada di belakangnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Dan...

_Hup!_

Dengan cepat Kirana menghindar, membuat orang-gila-yang-memakai-parfum-bunga-tulip itu jatuh tersungkur.

Kirana tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena berhasil menghindar dengan mulusnya. "Aku sudah hapal dengan gerak-gerikmu... Willem Van de Roer."

Orang-gila-yang-memakai-parfum-bunga-tulip itu bangkit, dan membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang melekat pada pakaiannya. 'Kau jahat, Kirana. Kekasihmu ini rindu padamu, tahu."

"Kekasih nenek lu peyang!" Kirana mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke orang-gila-yang-memakai-parfum-bunga-tulip – lebih baik kita panggil Willem saja, hingga hidung Willem kepencet dan menyebabkan pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi aka _spiky_ itu sesak napas. "Itu cerita lama! Ikh!"

Oh, satu lagi orang yang dibenci dalam hidupnya, Willem Van de Roer. Pemuda berdarah Belanda, pacar pertamanya. Secara fisik, cowok ini emang macho dan oke punya, meskipun di jidatnya yang lumayan 'mancung' itu ada bekas luka. Namun, usut punya usut, Willem ternyata maniak cewek lolikon, serta playboy cap kelas atas. Begitu mengetahuinya, Kirana menyesal kenapa ia bisa mengenal orang dongo macam Willem.

"Cerita lama yang menjadi kenangan indah bagi seorang Kirana Kusnapaharani," Ikhsan membeo. "Kirana yang pada usia 14 tahun, menjalin cinta dengan Willem si anak Belanda—"

"DIAM!" Kirana meraung kesal. "Sekarang, cepat antarkan aku ke asrama! Sudi amat menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga dengan duo idiot seperti kalian!"

"Kami bukan idiot!" seru Ikhsan dan Willem bersamaan.

"Tapi kenyataannya, ya." Kirana nyengir nista.

Willem menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Sebagai pacar yang baik—"

"Aku bukan pacarmu, tau!" potong Kirana sewot.

"—aku akan mengantarkan kau dan Ikhsan ke asrama kalian. Oh, jahat sekali kau, cintaku." Willem pura-pura pundung. Kirana mengedikkan bahu saking kesalnya. Ikhsan diam-diam malah menahan tawa.

=0=0=0=0=

_**USA, 2-A's Dorm, Hetalia High. **_

_**Sunday, June 4th 2012**_

—_22.00 PM—_

_**.**_

"Eh kawan-kawan, kenalin nih. Ini saudara kembar _awak_ satu lagi, dari Indonesia," jelas Ikhsan saat mereka bertiga – Ikhsan, Kirana, dan Willem tiba di Asrama Kelas 2-A, tepatnya di _Lounge_.

"Oh, hai! Ehem—Maksudku, aduh!" ralat Kirana yang mengubah suaranya supaya terdengar lebih _manly_. "Aku—namaku Rangga Kusnapaharani... Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di asrama ini serta menjadi teman sekelas kalian besok... Salam kenal,"

Entah kenapa Kirana memilih nama 'Rangga' sebagai nama samarannya. _Sounds absurd, really. _Apalagi, Willem yang menyarankannya. Katanya, 'Terdengar imut lho, Kirana sayang~~'

Huek. Rasanya dia kepengen muntah mendengarnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu toh yang dibilang _Broer_... Ganteng juga, nih!" celetuk seorang gadis berambut pendek yang mengenakan bandanna berwarna hijau. "Oh, ya! Namaku Bella Van de Roer, adiknya Willem, orang yang berada di sebelah kananmu ini." ujarnya hangat, seraya menjabat tangan Kirana. Kirana membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Ah, Kirana mengenalinya. Dia adalah adik kedua Willem, berdarah Belgium—juga mantan adik iparnya, ehem. Bella jauh lebih beradab dibanding kakaknya.

"Salam kenal, Rangga! Kesesese~ Aku, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang _awesome_! Pengurus kelas 2-A!" Gilbert, pemuda albino itu menepuki dadanya dengan bangga. "Suatu kehormatan bagi diriku yang _awesome _ini—ADUH!" Kepala Gilbert tiba-tiba dihantam _frying pan_. "Oi, Liz! Apalagi sih salahku—GYAAA! HENTIKAN!" Gilbert kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berhenti menyebarkan virus ASEM-mu itu!" gerutu gadis yang memegang sebuah _frying pan_ yang diduga adalah _frying pan_ yang tadi menghantamnya, diiringi cekikikan tawa dari yang lainnya. "Aku Elizabeta Herdevary, dari Hungary! Aku juga pengurus kelas 2-A, sekaligus koordinator asrama kita," Elizabeta lalu melirik ke kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan ayo-perkenalkan-diri-kalian-kalau-tidak-mau-bernasib-sama-dengan-Gilbert.

"Lovino Vargas, dari Italia." Pemuda yang bermata _emerald_ menyahut dengan agak malas-malas, menggaruk-garuk rambut cokelat kenarinya yang tidak gatal. _Ahoge_-nya yang keriting mencuat ke samping, seakan melawan gravitasi bumi.

"Wang Xiao Mei! Tapi panggil saja aku Mei!" Gadis yang rambutnya dijepit dengan sebuah jepitan bunga plum, menyambung dengan riang. Sehelai rambutnya menjuntai ke atas. "Asalku dari Taiwan!"

"Viet, dari Vietnam." Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir ke samping juga ikut menyahut dengan kalem. "_By the way_, Vietnam itu satu daerah di Asia Tenggara bersama dengan Indonesia juga, lho." Viet lalu menyikut tangan seorang pemuda berwajah oriental khas Jepang, yang kelihatannya diam saja dari tadi, menatap Kirana tanpa henti. Kirana sendiri sejujurnya merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Oi, Kiku?" Viet mengernyitkan alis.

"...Ah. Kiku Honda, dari Jepang." jawab si pemuda jepang, dengan suara datar. "_Sumimasen_, tapi Rangga-_san_, nama lengkap anda itu Rangga Kusnapaharani. Apa ada keterkaitannya dengan Kirana Kusnapaharani, sang Idola dunia?"

_Glek._

Suaranya tercekat, Kirana tiba-tiba saja menjadi kebingungan mau menjawab apa. Namun, Willem yang sudah memperhitungkan hal ini, menyela. "Dia ini saudara kembar Kirana yang satu lagi, Honda."

"Heeeh? Kirana si Idola punya saudara kembar?" Taiwan berkata dengan histeris. "Tapi, kok gak pernah denger, yah?"

"Rangga ini lah, dia itu tak suka diliput siapapun, makanya namanya jarang terdengar." Iksan menambahkan. Oh, Kirana benci mengakuinya, namun di saat seperti ini Ikhsan adalah malaikat penyelamat dirinya.

"Oh, begitu..." sahut Kiku, namun nada ketidakpuasan bisa terlihat jelas, seakan ia merasa masih ingin tahu lebih banyak. "Terima kasih atas info-nya, Senior Van de Roer."

"Hehehe, aku yang terakhir, _da ze_! Perkenalan berasal dari Korea, _da ze_!" Pemuda berwajah oriental , namun bukan khas Jepang ataupun Cina, terkekeh-kekeh. "Im Yong Soo, dari Korea Selatan, _da ze_!"

"Ah, salam kenal—GYAAA!" Kirana memekik tatkala Yong Soo tiba-tiba menginvasi dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Mukanya menjadi memerah, tentu saja—perempuan mana yang tidak malu saat daerah privatnya dijamah oleh laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal? Namun, karena ia sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki, mau tak mau Kirana harus mengendalikan emosinya yang membludak, ingin menghajar Yong Soo tedeng-tedeng aling.Ketika Yong Soo meremas dadanya sekali, alis matanya berkedut. "_Da ze_? Kenapa dadamu ini—"

_Duak!_

Sebuah_ frying pan _milik Elizabetamenghantam kepala Yong Soo, membuat pria berdarah Korea itu jatuh dan meringis kesakitan_._ "Yong Soo! Kau iniii!" pekiknya gemas. "Setiap orang yang kau temui, pasti kau remas dadanya! Rangga, mohon dimaklumi saja, yah? Yong Soo memang sedikit _pervy_... Yaah, walaupun tidak se-_pervy_ Gil..." Elizabeta mengerling Gilbert yang mengelus-elus kepalanya, sepertinya benjol, mungkin.

"Sesi perkenalannya sudah selesai, bukan?" Lovino menguap lebar, mengantuk. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

Gilbert mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Sebentar lagi, Lovino. Nah... Sekarang, Rangga akan satu kamar denganku, Gilbert—"

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Kirana. "Aku—Eh, tidak terbiasa tidur satu kamar dengan orang yang tidak kukenal—" _Apalagi dengan orang yang suka nge-grepe dada orang seenaknya aja!_

"Apa?" Gilbert mendecak kesal. "Justru tujuannya itu, supaya kau bisa akrab dengan teman satu kamarmu, kesesese!"

"Tapi..." Kirana menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar memberi Elizabeta dkk tampang _puppy eyes_. "Kumohon! Biarkan aku bersama dengan Ikhsan!"

Hening.

Rasa-rasanya, Kirana merasa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu sungguh teatrikal. Dengan parno ia menepuk dahinya. Yang lainnya—terpesona akan _puppy eyes_ ala Kirana, apalagi Elizabeta. Nyaris saja darah mojrot keluar dari hidungnya, karena tak tahan dengan tampang 'uke' yang ditampilkan Kirana.

"Ugh—Oke! Kalau begitu, Gilbert akan satu kamar bersama dengan Kiku saja, deh. Gimana? Elizabeta menoleh pada Gilbert, sedangkan si pemuda albino mengangguk-angguk saja. "Nah, hari sudah malam, dan besok adalah hari senin! Lebih baik kita cepat tidur!" Elizabeta bertepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali. "Rangga, tolong bereskan barang-barangmu sebelum tidur, oke?"

"Nah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai, kan? Barang-barangnya sudah kubawa ke kamarmu dan Ikhsan." Willem melambaikan tangannya pada junior-juniornya. "Bye, semuanya! Juga Ikhsan, Bella, serta Ki—Maksudku, Rangga!" kata Willem agak terburu-buru, lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar asrama kelas 2-A.

=0=0=0=0=

"Kenapa _awak_ minta sekamar dengan aku?!" Ikhsan menggerutu ketika mereka berdua telah masuk kamar"

"Berisik!" sembur Kirana. "Ini demi kepentingan Nusa dan Bangsa! Soalnya cuma kamu yang bisa aku andalkan! Lagian, apa gak _absurd_ kalau aku tidur sekamar dengan Yong Soo atau cowok lainnya? Bakal kesusahan aku kalau mau ini-itu."

"Emangnya aku pembantu apa?" Ikhsan berjengit. Tanpa mengganti bajunya, ia sudah merebahkan diri di kasur miliknya, tanpa memedulikan Kirana yang sibuk membereskan peralatan miliknya dengan susah payah ke dalam lemari.

"Ikhsan..."

"Apa?"

"Bantuin dong. Capek."

"Ogah."

"Ikhsan..."

"Apa lagi?!"

"Mau kujejelin sepatu, gak?"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Ikhsan bangkit dan ikut membantu Kirana "Argh! Iya, iya!" Ikhsan mendelik pada Kirana yang memasang senyum _innocent _sekaligus menunjukkan 2 jari yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat sebagai tanduk setan daripada tanda _peace_.

"Kenapa harus aku..." Ikhsan menggerutu kesal saat barang-barangnya tinggal sedikit. Namun, tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. "..._Bra_? _Awak_ bawa _bra_, Ndon?" ujarnya sambil cegek ria, apalagi ternyata Kirana masih membawa pakaian dalam wanita lainnya.

"I-Itu buat jaga-jaga!" bantah Kirana, tangannya langsung menyambar pakaian dalam miliknya. "Lagian, pake punya laki-laki itu gak banget, tau. Kelonggaran."

"Mampus." gumam Ikhsan, yang sayangnya didengar Kirana sehingga ia dihadiahi jitakan dobel dari sang Kakak.

Malam itu dilalui keduanya dengan tenang-tenang saja—Kirana bahkan optimis bahwa dirinya bisa menjalani kehidupan selama satu tahun dengan tenang, serta bisa menjaga'rahasia' penyamaran.

...Meskipun jauh dari benak Kirana, ia tak berpikiran bahwa esok hari ia akan bertemu seseorang yang bakal membuat kehidupan SMA-nya makin 'berwarna'.

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC**

=0=0=0=0=

A/N: Sebenarnya ini adalah fanfic uhukhetaliauhuk saya yang paling-paling pertama banget, sejak kelas 8. Tapi karena waktu itu saya seneng banget nyelenong ke fandom Dynasty Warriors serta Persona Series, maka fanfic ini terbengkalai :P

Saya menjadi niat melanjutkannya gara-gara membaca sebuah ripiu yang bersarang di salah satu fanfic saya yang mengatakan, "Ayo bikin lagi! Nesia harem..." XDDD

Ya, sodara-sodara. Saya berniat membuat fem!Indonesia menjadi reverse!harem dengan posisinya sebagai laki-laki 'sementara'. Nama Rangga saya ambil dari tokoh utama film _uhuk_adaapadengancinta_uhuk_. Main pairing? Bilang gak yaa~? /dihajar.

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa ajachara-chara cowok Hetalia yang bakal di-pair-in ama fem!Indonesia? Hohoho!

Rate fanfic ini... Antara T semi M. Kenapa? Oh, bukan. Saya gabakalan add lime atau lemon scenes (walaupun saya kepengen banget, tapi takut kena protes), namun beberapa adegan yang terkesan _pervy_ mungkin akan nyelenong di sini~~~

Silahkan ripiu~~~ Yeah, panjang banget ni fic. Semoga gak bikin katarak yang membaca! Masalah updet, kalau menerut sodara-sodara sekalian fanfic sampah ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan, maka saya dengan senang hati akan meng-updatenya.

Ciao! Minta ripiunya, wahai para penunggu fandom Hetalia Indo! /dihajarlagi


	2. New Student and Seniors

"Woi! Ndon, bangun!"

Ikhsan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kirana yang masih nyenyak dalam hibernasinya. "Bangun! _Awak_ pikir, ini sudah jam berapa?" omelnya dengan suara yang mendadak melengking tinggi, persis kayak emak-emak ngejar angkot yang udah ngacir duluan.

Namun, bukan Kirana Kusnapaharani namanya kalau sekali dibangunin langsung melek. "Ngantuk..." gumam Kirana pelan, sambil mengernyitkan wajah. Gadis berambut obsidian itu membalik posisi tidurnya, menarik selimut, dan berusaha melanjutkan mimpinya kembali.

Ikhsan melengos kesal. Tanpa tedeng-tedeng aling, Ikhsan mengguncangkan tempat tidur Kirana dengan tenaga ekstra gede. "Bangun, Ndon! Cepat mandi duluan kalau gak mau yang lainnya tau identitas _awak _yang sebenarnya, _lah_!"

_Bruk!_

Kirana jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan suksesnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap kaget, lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan linglung seraya beranjak dari lantai. "H-Hah?"

Rupanya, setengah kesadaran Kirana masih ada di tempat tidur, membuat jalan pikirannya menjadi lemot tenan. Ini membuat parameter kesabaran Ikhsan menipis. "Ngorok aja kerjaan kau! Bangun!" katanya kesal lalu melempar sebuah bantal yang dengan tidak kerennya mengenai muka Kirana.

Dan bantal yang dilemparkan Ikhsan dengan sepenuh hati itu, bukannya membuat Kirana sadar, malah gadis itu ambruk dan tertidur lagi di lantai. Ikhsan sampai tepok jidat ngeliatnya. Inilah alasan kenapa Ikhsan enggan sekamar dengan Kirana: si Kakak itu kalau dibangunin susahnya setengah mati, dan Ikhsan tau itu dari jaman baheula.

"Tuhan... Bantulah hamba-Mu yang paling ganteng ini untuk membangunkan kakaknya..." Ikhsan berdoa dalam hati, dengan narsisnya menyebut dirinya ganteng. Duh, adek-kakak sama aja perangainya—

_Duak!_

Suara _frying pan_ yang dipukulkan dengan keras terdengar ke seluruh pelosok Asrama Kelas 2-A.

"GILBERT DONGOOOOOOO!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Elizabeta yang amarahnya telah membludak.

_Duak!_

"LIZ! AMPUN LIZ, AMPUN LIZ—AAAAAAKHHHHHHH!" Kali ini terdengar suara Gilbert yang panik banget.

_Duak!_

"MESUUUUUM! KOK BISA-BISANYA KAU TAHU ITU CELANA DALAMKU, HAH!"

_Duak!_

"MENEKETEHEK! ADUH! LIZ, HENTIKAAAN!"

"BOHONG! DASAR STALKER! PERVERT! MESUUUUUUUM!"

_Duak! _

_Duak!_

Suara _frying pan_ terus-menerus terdengar di telinga Ikhsan. Membuat si pemuda berkacamata itu sampe menutup telinganya supaya tidak berdarah mendengarkan bunyi logam yang dibanting ke sana-sini. Tak sengaja, Ikhsan menoleh pada Kirana.

Rupanya, Tuhan mendengarkan permohonan Ikhsan yang tak seberapa itu.

Kirana menggeliatkan badannya, terlihat begitu terusik dengan kegaduhan di luar kamar. Gadis berkulit langsat itu membuka matanya dengan cepat, lalu segera berdiri karena tak tahan dengan kebisingan di luar. Ikhsan menyeringai puas melihat kondisi Kirana yang kacau banget. Dengan piyama bulukan bergambar Harimau Sumatra, serta rambut yang menjuntai sampai ke muka, sosoknya kini seperti kuntilanak kesiangan.

"Haseeem! Berisik banget, sih!" gerutunya kesal. Masih dengan mata berat, ia melirik ke jam weker di sebelah kasurnya.

"Jam enam pagi...?" erang Kirana tak pecaya. "Fak men! FAAAAAAKKKK! Ini masih pagi, demi apaaaaa!"

"Pagi mbahmu!" Ikhsan ikutan nyerocos kesal. "Niat sekolah atau enggak? Bagus-bagus aku bangunin kau supaya gak kena hajar Elizabeta, _lah_!" Ikhsan mengambil kembali sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya ke Kirana. "Cepat mandi, dasar pemalas!"

"Dasar adek durhaka!" Kirana mengambil handuk dan melangkah dengan tidak ikhlas menuju kamar mandi, kesal karena tidur pagi-nya telah terganggu. Ikhsan kembali menyeringai puas melihatnya.

Hari Senin telah tiba.

=0=0=0=0=

_Help!_

A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfiction.

**Hetalia - Axis Powers and the characters** © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Indonesia (OC – Kirana Kusnapaharani)** © Ruriyo-san

**Warning:** AU, HetaGakuen style (with some changes, da~), OOC, human name used. Contains some mild languanges later, and (maybe) typo.

**Don't like? Don't read.**

=0=0=0=0=

"_Psst! Psst!_ Itu anak mana, tuh?"

"Heeeh? Anak baru, ya? Cebol amat!"

"Pasti yang digosipin anak-anak kelas 2 kemarin."

"Gile! Cakep banget! Mukanya ala cowok _bishonen_ gimanaaa gitu!"

"Sekilas, kayaknya aku pernah liat deh dia..."

"Kau tahu, gak? Dia itu katanya kembaran Kirana si Idola dunia itu, lho! Makanya wajah mereka mirip!"

"Yaaah, nambah lagi dah sainganku."

"Kyaaa! Pengen banget aku jadi ceweknya!"

Hetalia High benar-benar heboh pagi ini.

Belum lama Kirana memasuki area Hetalia High—bersama dengan Gilbert, sudah banyak anak-anak yang kasak-kusuk mengenai dirinya. Kirana bisa merasakan lubang hidungnya mengembang mekar. Dibilang cakep, siapa sih yang gak naik kupingnya, apalagi Kirana yang notabene Idola yang menderita narsis tingkat akut?

Walaupun begitu, sesekali gadis yang kini menyamar menjadi cowok itu merasa risih. Yap, seragam Hetalia High – kemeja putih panjang, dasi hitam, serta celana panjang motif kotak-kotak biru gelap, juga disertai _blazer_ biru , dan sepatu cokelat untuk cowok ini benar-benar gak nyaman bagi dirinya. Oke, memang seragam yang ia kenakan ini membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sebagai 'cowok' tulen Meski ukurannya pas, tetap saja Kirana gak ngerasa pewe.

Apalagi, Gilbert merangkul pundaknya sekarang, katanya sih sebagai tanda persahabatan. Bagi Gilbert sih, biasa-biasa aja—wong dia aja gak tau kalau yang dia rangkul itu cewek. Kirana bisa merasakan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, terasa panas.

"Heh, sepertinya tidak lama kau akan mendapat _fans club_-mu sendiri, Rangga," celetuk Gilbert, tersenyum sumringah melihat siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. "Namun, tetap saja tidak akan mengalahkan _fans club_-ku yang _awesome_! Hahahaha, Gilbert si Pangeran _awesome_!"

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan khas ala _fansgirl_ dari sekelompok cewek, saat Gilbert menuntaskan kalimatnya. Gilbert lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman, yang tentu saja membuat _fansgirl_-nya _salting_ plus klepek-klepek dibuatnya.

Kirana bingung harus merespon perkataan Gilbert yang oh-sungguh-kelewat-_awesome_-banget dengan tawa histeris atau nangis. Mentang-mentang gak ada Elizabeta, pemuda berambut pirang ini asik nyerocosin virus asem-nya ke Kirana.

Sumpah, apes banget nasibnya bisa berangkat sekolah dengan makhluk albino yang mengaku sebagai ciptaan Tuhan paling _awesome_. Harusnya pagi ini dia berangkat dengan Ikhsan, namun adiknya yang durhaka itu dengan santainya berangkat duluan ke Hetalia High. Yang tersisa di Asrama saat ia siap berangkat sekolah hanyalah Yong Soo dan Gilbert—oh, Kirana bersumpah takkan dekat-dekat dengan Yong Soo. Apalagi setelah insiden 'invasi' dada itu.

"Oi, kok ngelamun?" suara Gilbert membuyarkan pikirannya. "Gak _awesome_ banget, tau gak."

"Ah, enggak..." Kirana bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku..."

"Panik? Gugup?" tebak Gilbert. "Kesesese, selama aku ada di sebelahmu, aku jamin kau takkan mengalami hal macam-macam, percayalah! Anak Hetalia itu baik-baik semua!"

"Lagipula," kata Gilbert lagi. "Kayaknya kau merasa risih banget ya, kurangkul begini? Kayak cewek aja."

_Crap._

Skakmat.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan cewek!" balas Kirana. Oke—bohong banget, padahal aslinya dia emang cewek.

"Oh, ya? Masa' cuma kurangkul aja risih? Parah, gak _awesome_!" komentar Gilbert tanpa basa-basi.

"Terserahlah!" kata Kirana dengan muka terlipat, disusul dengan gelak tawa Gilbert yang enggak banget. Agaknya dia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melempar bogem mentah ke Gilbert.

Lalu, tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap sebuah bau familiar. Parfum bunga tulip.

Baunya kuat banget. Dan Kirana tahu, ada makluk tak diundang berada di belakang mereka.

Dan saat 'cowok' jadi-jadian itu menoleh ke belakang, dirinya mendapati seorang lelaki berambut _spiky_, menyeringai penuh sayang terhadapnya.

_Shit! Ngapain si Willem ada di sini?! _

"Pagi, kalian berdua~" sapa Willem dengan ramah. "Hehehehehe. "

Buset, itu orang malah cengengesan gaje.

"Oh, hai senior Willem," sapa Gilbert kembali dengan sopan. "Tumben-tumbennya senior—BAH!" Gilbert kaget ketika Kirana sudah menarik tangannya, nancap gas alias kabur seketika. "Rangga! Ngapain lari?!"

"Berisik, pokoknya aku gak mau barengan sama dia! Dia itu kayak babi ngepet – datang tak diundang, pulang tak berkutang [1]!" ujar Kirana terengah-engah.

Gilbert angkat alis. "Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Pokoknya gue gak mau deket-deket ama dia! Dia itu maniak lolikon—KAMPRET! Dia ngejar kita!" umpat Kirana, panik. Di belakang, Willem sudah mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan _to the max_. Kirana makin panik, apalagi Willem makin lama makin dekat dengan dirinya dan Gilbert. Tinggal sejengkal lagi, dan—

_Gyut._

Tangan Willem berhasil menggapai pundak Kirana. Kirana membalikkan badan dan menepis tangan Willem, tapi kaki Kirana tak sengaja menginjak kaki Willem.

"ANJRIT!" teriak Willem yang kesakitan dengan penuh ke-OOC-an, lalu jatuh terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh mungil Kirana.

"AAAAARGH!" Kirana memekik gaje.

_Gubrak!_

Gilbert dan beberapa murid yang melihat kejadian selanjutnya langsung cengo berjamaah.

Rupanya, mereka gak sengaja BERPELUKAN. Willem nindih Kirana ampe gadis itu sesak napas. Kaki Kirana berada di sela-sela kaki Willem. Tangan Willem ada di pundak Kirana. Plus, jarak muka mereka berdua udah tinggal beberapa senti aja. Untungnya, wig Kirana gak lepas dari tempatnya.

_Well_, kurang lebih keadaan mereka seperti seme dan uke—di mata siswa-siswi Hetalia High.

"...Mein gott..." ucap Gilbert syok, karena ngeliat adegan _live_ yaoi kayak gitu. Kok, yaoi? Ya jelaslah – wong Kirana aja dalam sosok 'cowok', ya pantes dikira nge-praktekin adegan yaoi.

Kirana yang baru sadar akan pose tubuh dirinya dan Willem, langsung ngejerit. "Woi! Kalian salah sangka!" ujarnya panik, lalu meronta-ronta. "Kepala tulip! Bangun, bego!" ujarnya penuh amarah.

"Gak bisa... Kaki gue nyeri tiba-tiba..." Willem meringis kesakitan. Bukannya nyari alasan, tapi kakinya mendadak keseleo.

"_Broer_!" pekik gadis berambut ikal pendek yang Kirana tahu namanya adalah Bella, adik Willem yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba bersama seorang gadis beramput panjang yang memiliki mata berwarna violet, serta mengenakan pita di rambutnya.

"Aku gak nyangka... Natalia, _Broer_..." Bella menutup mulut kaget. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Natalia itu juga ikut-ikutan menutup mulut saking kagetnya.

"Gil!" Elizabeta tiba-tiba muncul bersama seorang pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya, manggil-manggil Gilbert yang masih ber-cengo ria. "Ada apaan sih—hah!" Elizabeta mangap, lalu sesuatu yang berupa cairan berwarna merah mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya. Buru-buru pemuda berkacamata di sebelah Elizabeta nyodorin tisu.

"Ma-Makasih, Roderich." ujar Elizabeta sambil ngelap hidungnya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Ya Tuhan... Kamera mana kamera?!" Buru-buru Elizabeta ngeluarin kamera digital yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

_Jepret!_

Elizabeta sukses mengabadikan momen yang bagi Kirana sangat memalukan.

"Tidaaaaaak!" Kirana langsung mendorong tubuh Willem—masa bodoh dengan kaki si kepala tulip yang nyeri—dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bangkit. "Tunggu! Semuanya, ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira!" Kirana teriak lepas, dan kamera tiba-tiba langsung di-_zoom _ke mukanya ala sinetron-sinetron Indonesia.

Bersamaan dengan itu, siswa-siswi Hetalia High langsung kasak-kusuk kembali, heboh. Memperbincangkan gosip baru, yakni rupanya sang murid baru punya hubungan khusus dengan salah seorang senior Hetalia High, Willem Van de Roer. Para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang kebetulan menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah itu langsung heboh-heboh gak jelas.

Kirana frustrasi. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia menghantamkan bogem mentahnya ke Willem-yang berusaha berdiri sembari menahan sakit pada kakinya—dengan sangat-sangat kasarnya, membuat pemuda dengan jambul seperti bunga tulip itu terpelanting beberapa meter.

Astaga, suasana begitu _chaos_.

=0=0=0=0=

"Kenapa _awak_?" Ikhsan mendatangi tempat duduk Kirana yang terletak di sudut ruangan kelas. Kirana sendiri malah menutup muka suntuknya dengan buku Fisika. "Udah waktunya makan siang—ngapain di sini? Yok, keluar!"

Tidak digubris. Yang ditanya makin menutup mukanya dengan buku.

Ikhsan mulai kesal. Diturunkannya buku Kirana, sehingga bisa melihat muka yang persis kayak baju yang belum disetrika, dilipet gitu. Kirana menatap sejenak adik kembarnya itu, lalu kembali menutup mukanya dengan buku. Ikhsan kembali menurunkan buku dari muka Kirana lagi.

"Emak, tolong!" Kirana menutup bukunya dengan keras. "Tinggalin aja aku sendiri!"

"Heh! Bagus-bagus aku ngajak _awak_, eh reaksimu begini, Ndon!" Nada suara Ikhsan meninggi. Oh, Kirana tak pernah menyukai suara Ikhsan yang meninggi—lebih terdengar seperti suara emak-emak di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, _awak_ malu setengah mati gara-gara kejadian pagi tadi..." Ikhsan membuang napas. "Tapi, kalau sampai mogok makan begini, nanti aku pula yang didamprat manajer _awak_, tau!"

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi aku," ujar Kirana dengan suara lirih.

Ikhsan kembali membuang napas. "Santai sajalah..." Ikhsan mencoba menenangkan kakak kembarnya. "Lagipula, itu terjadi bukan karena sengaja 'kan? Tak semua orang pikirannya begitu-"

"_Tak semua orang_," Kirana mengulangi kata-kata terakhir Ikhsan. "Yang berarti masih ada orang yang salah duga."

"Ayolah! Tumben-tumbennya _awak_ lesu kayak gini!" Ikhsan yang mulai gak sabaran akhirnya menarik paksa tangan Kirana, membuat gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Pokoknya, makan dulu! Terserah mau ngapain abis itu!" kata Ikhsan dengan buru-buru, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sekilas, Kirana melihat rona merah di pipi adiknya itu. "Malon, kok nge-_blush_, sih?" ujarnya cekikan.

"Diam, Indon!" bentak Ikhsan keras-keras, sok jual mahal. "Udah deh, pokoknya kita langsung ke kantin! Di sana, teman-temanku udah nunggu, tau!"

"Iya, iya." Kirana nyengir kuda. Aha, _mood_ mengejek Kirana sudah balik.

Keduanya berjalan bersama, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang biasanya dipenuhi siswa-siswa Hetalia High. Mungkin karena sudah jam makan siang, makanya begitu sepi. Namun, baru beberapa menit kedua kakak-adik berdarah melayu itu berjalan bersama, Kirana merasa bahwa kantung kemihnya terasa penuh dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan segala isinya.

Singkat kata, ia kebelet pipis.

"Malon," panggil Kirana. "Gue kebelet pipis... Toilet di mana?"

"Alah _lah_, kenapa gak dari tadi!" Ikhsan menggerutu kesal. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke sebelah kanan Kirana. "Udah kelamaan mereka nunggu, tau! Tuh, di sebelah kanan _awak_, toilet!"

"Lah, tapi ini 'kan toilet cowok!"

"Koplak! _Awak_ sekarang ini 'kan nyamar jadi cowok! Gimana sih?"

"Oh, iya. Gue lupa."

Ikhsan tepok jidat. Udah berapa kali dalam sehari ini dia tepok-tepok jidatnya hanya karena kebegoan Kirana. "Ah! Udahlah, cepetan sana! Toiletnya sepi, kok. Gak bakalan ada hantu, tenang aja. Aku gak mau nunggu, mau langsung ke kantin!"

"Yah, jadi nasib gue gimane? Meneketehek kantinnya dimana!" Kirana langsung masang muka melas.

"Tinggal lurus aja ampe mentok, terus belok kiri, nah! Udah nyampe, kok." Ikhsan memberi tahu Kirana mengenai arah menuju kantin. "Udah 'kan? Sana, cepetan! Nanti kupesanin Mi Goreng ala Jawa, deh!"

"Eh? Emangnya ada makanan Indonesia di sini, Malon?" tanya Kirana.

"Ya ada _lah_... Sekolah elit kayak gini, semua ada! Sudah ya, aku duluan!" Ikhsan langsung berlari, meninggalkan Kirana sendirian.

"Beh... Yaudah deh! Aaaah, udah gak tahan!" Kirana langsung ngacir ke dalam toilet. Seperti dugaan Ikhsan, toiletnya emang sepi. Kirana berkali-kali berdecak kagum, bahkan toilet saja dirawat dengan baik. Namun, ia tak lama-lama mengagumi toilet itu, karena kantung kemihnya sudah mendesak.

Kirana langsung tancap gas, masuk ke sebuah bilik – karena gak mungkin dong, dia pipis sambil berdiri. Tanpa mengunci pintu dan hanya menutup pintu bilik dengan rapat, Kirana membuka celana panjang, hingga yang tersisa hanya celana dalam perempuan motif batik berenda—_just in case you were wondering_. Dengan segera, ia langsung melepaskan celana dalam yang ia kenakan, setelah itu menunaikan urusannya di WC duduk.

Aih, leganya. Serasa merasakan nikmat surgawi. Oke, lebay amat sih.

Puas setelah menunaikan urusan 'kecil'-nya, Kirana kembali mengenakan celana dalamnya. Menarik napas lega, Kirana hendak mengenakan celananya kembali.

Namun, terjadi sesuatu yang ia tidak duga.

Belum sempat ia mengenakan celana panjangnya, pintu bilik tempat ia menunaikan urusannya itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Kirana memekik kaget, membuat orang yang membuka pintu bilik WC-nya cengo.

Mata biru cemerlangnya yang mengenakan kacamata itu menatap kaget dirinya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna _dirty blonde _serta_ ahoge _yang menyerupai_ nantucket_, mengenakan dasi yang dilonggarkan, serta tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah hamburger sedikit lagi habis—

Tunggu, ngapain dia bawa-bawa hamburger ke toilet?!

"A-Ah..." Pemuda berkacamata itu bingung mau bilang apa. Kedua pasang matanya melirik ke bawah, ke arah celana dalam yang Kirana pakai. "A-Aha! Sori, aku gak sengaja buka! Kayaknya pintunya rusak, ya? Hehehe!"

_Blam!_

Pintu bilik ditutup dengan buru-buru. Sebelum pemuda itu nyelenong pergi, otak Kirana yang lemot mendadak sadar.

_Geblek, dia ngeliat celana dalam gue! Berarti, dia tau gue cewek! GROAAA!_

Buru-buru mengenakan celana panjangnya, Kirana membanting pintu bilik dengan kasar. Mata cokelat kenarinya menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tadi secara tidak sengaja membuka pintu bilik toilet-nya, yang tengah menghabiskan hamburger yang tadi ia bawa_._

"Tunggu." desis Kirana tajam, ia melangkah menuju si pemuda yang gemetaran melihat sosok Kirana yang diselimuti aura hitam.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau melihatnya, 'kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Celana dalamku."

"Tidak, kok! Sumpah!"

"Benarkah..?"

"Iya! _Hero_ tidak melihat celana dalammu yang bermotif batik itu—ups."

"Kampret! Kalau begitu, aku akan menghajarmu supaya kau tidak mengingatnya!" kata Kirana berapi-api, kedua tangannya ia angkat dan mengepalkannya, mangambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Tu—Tunggu! Hei! Iya, aku ngaku, aku melihat celana dalammu!" ujarnya panik, lalu membungkuk tanda minta maaf. "Aku janji takkan menyebarkan rahasiamu, seorang cowok yang suka mengenakan celana dalam cewek!"

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi?

Ya Tuhan, rupanya pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya seorang cewek!

Kirana langsung bersyukur dalam hati. Tuhan ternyata masih baik padanya. "Syukurlah... Iya, tak apa kok. Maaf aku telah menakutimu, err..."

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, itu namaku, sang _Hero_. Kelas 3-A" ujarnya sambil membusungkan dadanya, bangga.

_Buset, nyebutin diri sendiri sebagai hero..._ Kirana sweatdropped melihatnya. "Oh, baiklah. Rangga Kusnapaharani, 2-A." Kirana memperkenalkan dirinya. "Senang bisa bertemu anda, Senior Jones."

"Hoo, kamu murid baru yang heboh dibicarain muris-murid, ya?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Iya, hehehe." Kirana balas tersenyum. "Ehehe, kukira Senior Jones tau kalo aku ini sebenarnya perempuan..."

Hening.

Kirana langsung menutup mulutnya. Sadar atas apa yang dikatakannya.

Alfred tampak tercengang. "Rangga – Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

Hening kembali.

_Krik_

_Krik_

Sunyi senyap. Muka Kirana udah me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u.

.

.

Bencana!

Bencana!

Bencana!

Bencana dengan kapital B, dongo!

"Ra-Rangga?" Alfred mengibaskan tangan di hadapan muka Kirana. "Yang kamu bilang tadi... benar?"

Kembali, aura gelap menyelimuti Kirana. Gadis itu langsung mendelik sadis pada Alfred yang kembali ketakutan.

"Hehehe... Senior Jones... Anda tadi mendengarnya kan...?" Kirana tertawa pelan, namun terdengar sadis sehingga membuat Alfred merinding. Ditambah dengan matanya yang mendelik lebar, lengkap sudah efek merinding-isasi ala Kirana Kusnapaharani.

"A-Ah... Iya, _Hero_ mendengarnya—GYAAAA!"

_Duagh!_

Sebuah tinju dengan sukses mendarat di pipi Alfred. Yang ditonjok udah tepar duluan sebelum akhirnya nyungsep ke lantai.

"Hehehe... Kalau Senior berani ngebocorinnya... Bogem mentah saya menanti, lho." Kirana menyeringai sadis, lalu ambil langkah seribu. Masa bodoh dengan nasib Alfred.

=0=0=0=0=

"Duh... Malon ke mana, sih?" Kirana nengok kanan dan kiri di kantin, mencari sosok adiknya di tengah keramaian. "Bego! Dia gak bilang mau duduk di mana..."

Kantin Hetalia High emang luasnya naujubile. Siapapun pasti bisa nyasar, semua bisa jamin itu. Termasuk sang Idola sendiri, Kirana. Udah hampir sepuluh menit dia mencari sosok sang adik, hingga lehernya sendiri keseleo.

Kirana melengos kesal. _Kayak gini mah lama-lama jam makan siang abis_! pikirnya kesal. Daripada ngabisin waktu buat nyariin adiknya yang antah-berantah itu, dirinya memutuskan untuk balik ke kelasnya saja—

_Bruk!_

—tapi dia malah nabrak seseorang. Apes dah.

"Aduh, duh..." Kira meringis kesakitan. "Sori, aku gak sengaja-" Namun perkataannya terhenti ketika ia menatap orang yang ia tabrak, mendadak dirinya diam seribu bahasa.

Terpesona.

Meidei, meidei! _Alert,_ cowok-cakep-bin-ganteng-berdiri-di-hadapan-kamu langsung terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dengan heboh.

Cowok yang ia tabrak, rambutnya berwarna pirang khas orang eropa. Iris matanya berwarna hijau, persis kayak punya Wille – oh, oke Kirana tak mau menyebut namanya. Yang jelas, iris matanya mirip kayak H*rry P*tter yang ganteng itu tuh! Dan yang paling mencolok—hei, alisnya!—yang tebal menyerupai ulat bulu. Walaupun demikian, tetap saja tidak mengurangi pesona sang cowok ganteng dihadapannya.

Kirana asik melamun dalam alam fantasinya yang liar, sampai—

"_Bloody hell_! Ngapain bengong-bengong di jalan! Liat pake mata tidak, sih?!"

Kirana langsung sadar. Betapa kecewanya ia mendapati sosok cowok yang baru saja ia kagumi itu melontarkan kata-kata tak beradab padanya.

Bingung, Kirana menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naikkan kepalamu, _you git_!"

Dengan takut-takut Kirana mengangkat muka, menatap cowok yang dihadapannya ini. Raut mukanya dipenuhi amarah. Oke, nyeremin sih, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga keren.

"Kenapa kau berani menabrakku?" tanyanya dingin. "Lihat, bajuku terkena tumpahan teh yang kuminum!"

"Ma-Maaf," Kirana menjawab dengan gagap. "A-Aku tak tahu—"

"_Bloody hell_! Enak saja kau minta maaf, kau pikir kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa di sini?!"

Suara si pemuda bermata hijau itu tentu saja membuat semuanya yang berada di kantin langsung menengok ke arah mereka berdua. Hening.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat ketua OSIS marah," desisnya tajam. "Dan hei, kau pasti anak baru yang diceritakan satu sekolah ya? Apa teman-temanmu di asrama belum memberitahukan padamu mengenai aku dan _Allied Forces_, OSIS sekolah ini?"

Kirana _speechless_. Bingung mau bilang apa. Dia udah malu setengah mati.

"Untuk apa dia harus mengenalmu, senior Arthur Kirkland?"

Kirana langsung mengerjap kaget. Kiku Honda, teman satu asrama-nya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap cowok beriris hijau itu dengan tatapan datar. Arthur, nama cowok yang mengaku sebagai ketua OSIS Hetalia High, berdecak kesal. "Oh, waw. Kiku Honda muncul sendiri tanpa kawan-kawan _Axis Powers_-nya yang dungu itu."

"_Urusai _[2]." desis Kiku. "Hanya karena masalah sepele, jangan sok mengumbarkan senioritas anda di sini, senior Arthur. Dia ini teman saya, dan dia tak sengaja."

"Sepele katamu?" Arthur tertawa sarkastik. "_You git_! Dia baru saja menodai seragamku!"

"Apa susahnya, tinggal dibersihkan sendiri." balas Kiku datar.

"Ck." Arthur kembali berdecak kesal. "Kau sama saja dengan si dungu Beilschmidt itu."

_Beilschmidt?_ gumam Kirana dalam hati. _Itu 'kan, nama Gilbert—_

"Heh, kau mencariku, senior Arthur Kirkland?"

Dua orang cowok tak diundang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang pemuda bermata biru yang mengenakan kacamata, ekspresinya dingin, dan rambutnya disisir ke belakang. Yang satu lagi, pemuda dengan _ahoge_ keriwil – mengingatkan Kirana pada Lovino Vargas, teman sekelasnya. Namun, pemuda ber-_ahoge_ keriwil itu tampangnya jauh lebih ceria dibanding Lovino yang cuek bebek.

"Waw," Arthur tertawa kecil. "Rupanya kawan-kawanmu muncul. Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Feliciano Vargas."

"Vee~ Senior Arthur, anda harus minta maaf pada si Anak baru!" ujar pemuda ber-_ahoge_ keriwil itu. "Dia sudah ketakutan gara-gara anda!"

"Mentang-mentang anda ketua OSIS, bukan berarti senioritas anda bisa menyiksa anak baru ini." pungkas pemuda berkacamata yang di sebelah pemuda ber-_ahoge_ keriwil.

Sekilas, Kirana melihat Kiku tersenyum menyeringai. Arthur sendiri, kelihatannya dia mulai terdesak. Matanya lalu menatap tajam Kirana, bersiap melemparkan sebuah tinju. "Gara-gara kau!" ujarnya penuh amarah. Kiku berusaha menghentikan, namun dirinya malah didorong oleh Arthur. Sebelum tangan itu akhirnya menghajar Kirana, gadis itu memejamkan matanya—

"Iggy! Hentikan! _Hero_ tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini!"

Sebuah tangan mencengkram erat tangan Arthur. Kirana mengintip ke sosok orang yang menyelamatkannya. Kagetlah ia.

_Astaga, senior Alfred F. Jones!_

"Al! Minggir! Aku mau menghajar dia!" bentak Arthur.

"Art, sudahlah. Kau menyerah saja, honhonhon..."

"Benar kata Alfred, hentikan saja, _da_."

"Aiyaa! Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu, _ahen_!"

Tiga orang pemuda—lagi-lagi tidak diundang, juga muncul. Yang satu berambut ikal pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna violet, serta janggut tipis. Yang satu lagi memakai syal panjang, bertubuh paling tinggi. Dan satu lagi, berwajah oriental khas Cina.

"Francis! Ivan! Yao! Ngapain kalian ikut-ikutan?" bentak Arthur lagi.

"Honhonhon... Masa' cuma gara-gara bajumu kotor, kau sampai segitunya? Gak elit." ujar si pemuda berambut ikal pendek dengan sinis.

Kiku tersenyum menyeringai. "Kawan-kawan anda telah tiba, senior. Dan mereka sepertinya setuju. Betul kan, Ludwig_-san_, Feliciano-_san_?" Ludwig dan Feliciano mengangguk setuju.

"Cih!" Arthur terlihat _speechless_. "Aku akan mengingat hari ini, _Axis Powers_! Dan kau," Arthur menunjuk pada Kirana. "Kau penyebab segalanya, dan kau akan kumasukkan dalam _black list_-ku!"

Arthur lalu pergi, diikuti teman-temannya kecuali Alfred. Alfred menoleh pada Kirana dan yang lainnya, "Maafkan Iggy. Dia selalu saja seperti itu."

"Vee~ Tidak apa-apa!" balas Feliciano riang.

"Hm," Ludwig mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Dan hei," Alfred menoleh pada Kirana. "_Hero_ juga minta maaf padamu. Terutama untuk... yang _tadi_. Anggaplah pertolongan yang kuberikan tadi sebagai permintaan maafku." ujarnya panjang lebar, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'tadi'. "_Hero_ janji takkan membongkarnya! Buat yang lainnya, silahkan lanjut makannya!" Ia nyengir lebar.

"Eh..." Kirana membelalakkan matanya, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun Alfred telah meninggalkannya dengan yang lainnya.

Tanpa Kirana sadari, Kiku melirik Kirana dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Seakan baru mendapat sebuah _hint _penting.

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC**

=0=0=0=0=

[1] Saya yakin 80% dari readers tau ini kalimatnya siapa. Raditya Dika!

[2] Jp: Diam.

A/N: Apakah ini termasuk apdet kilat? Enggak, ding. Hahahaha.

Chap 2 Selesai! Wooo! Hepi deh saya~ Asik! Akhirnya saya bisa munculin Iggy dan Al di sini! /tebarsempaktebarsempaklalala la

Harusnya saya ini kerjain soal-soal latihan UN, GROAAA! Tapi, males ah. /plakplakplak

Kayaknya lebih abal daripada sebelumnya? Oke, beneran deh. Saya ngebut lho ngetiknya, pas lagi insomnia! Hohoho! Juga lebih panjang... Kampret. Semoga kalian gak kecapean bacanya, and kalo kalian menemuka typos, di maklumi ;A; saya ngetiknya pake sistem kebut semalam.

Dan lagi, gara-gara ini, saya terkena _writer's block_ super akut untuk fanfic saya di fandom Dynasty Warriors ;w; don't kill meee! /curhatceritanya

Eniwei, saya gak bisa balas ripiu via PM, karena mepet banget! Hohoho~~ Saya bales di sini, ya? Dan buat para _silent readers_ yang keceh-keceh nan unyu, diharapkan menuangkan ripiu di kotak ripiu ya XDD karena, ripiu anda berarti bagi saya yang baru-baru ini nyelenong kabur ke fandom APH Indo, lho! Nyeheheheh.

**Skyesphanthom**: Hola! Um, JapNesiaNeth? Gak juga, fufu.. Neth di sini saya jadiin korban penistaan /plak Pokoknya lihat saja perkembangannya, ya :3

Makasih untuk _fave_-nya!

**Lucci**: Wah, makasih ^^; _Awesome_? Ndak ah, masih _awesome_-an bang Gilbo. /plakagain Malon Indon? Hoo... Mau saya banyakin, gak? 8D

Berbeda, ya... Woyadong! Kesan komik O.O ? Maksudnya? Ehem, kalo sama, entar dikira plagiat dong -; Ah, jangan! Kalo Kirana sekamar ama Gilbert, kasian Elizabeta.. (ya, saya nge-ship PrussHung). Tuh, udah di apdet kok :D

**Sindy Beilschmidt**: Ohok, NethNesia, ya... Saya gak berniat bikin momen untuk mereka -w- (Lumayan gak suka NethNesia...)

GermaNesia? SIP! Saya terima tantangan anda! XD Kalau UKNesia... Udah pasti nongol, dong. Masalah nyamar jadi cowok, saya kepengen nyari suasana baru hohoh XDD /plok

**danceinstorm**: Yeah, tentu aja familiar. Ini OC-nya Ruriyo-san di dA ^^ Dan saya udah ngijin ke empunya, wkwk.

**Guest** (Hei, kayaknya saya tahu siapa anda... Mina Miyaguchi, ya?): All hail to HAREM! /plakplakplak

Wkwkwk XDD Iya, dasar pervy.. Ah? Iya dong, Kiku ceritanya nge-fans ama dia XD Ya, makasih :3 Tenang aja, ga bakalan discontinued kok, paling banter cuma hiatus -w-

**Mokakoshi**: Kecewa? Sabar ya, ehem... *SPOILER*Kirana gabakalan lama jadi cowok, kok. Heheh, nanti ketahuan juga trus balik jadi cewek XD*SPOILER ENDS*

UKNesia? Hoo! Saya terima rikues anda! Tapi, nanti ;) Ya, saya juga kurang suka NetheNesia, makanya di penpik ini saya buat Neth sebagai tokoh datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar /heh

**Star-BeningluvArthur**: YESSS! Anda benar, Star-san! Saya senang melihat chara yang menjadi Harem soalnya :p

Yap, tuh udah kok.

**Mella-nyan**: Makasih, aru! Semua anggota Axis dan Allied udah muncul kok... Kan harem wkwkwk.

ASEAN nanti XD Yap, makasih aru!

Eniwei, saya updet tiap seminggu sekali, ya... Jadi, ditunggu saja kapan mainnya ^^ _Zai Jian!_


End file.
